The Housemaid
by beard-of-zeus
Summary: The wealthy infamous family, The Suoh's, have hired a housemaid ,Haruhi Fujioka, but little does Tamaki know that the new housemaid is his old crush from high school. A fiery affair develops between them. But how will Eclaire take it? Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**-Chapter 1-**

**So hey, This is an ongoing fanfic with Tamaki Suoh and Haruhi Fujioka. At first they are not together, Haruhi is looking for a job, and Tamaki has a family with Eclaire but they find eachother in the end. It is based of a Korean movie called "The Housemaid" So I do not own the rights to the plot nor the characters. **

**I also sugjest you watch the movie, because it is awesome and I don't want me story to spoil anything. **

**It would be awesome if you could review but even if I don't get reviews, I haaave to finish this!**

Haruhi stood on the balcony of her shabby apartment, overlooking the beautiful sights of Japan. The gentle breeze carried her shoulder length brunette hair with it. She had a meeting later on with a woman, Ms. Yamaguchi, for a good paying job as a house maid. Ms. Yamaguchi was also a live in maid.

Ever since her mother had passed when she was younger, Haruhi had gained her cooking skills and cleaning skills, which to this day she had been perfecting. The job she was getting required her to also take care of a four year old child, how hard could that be?

Haruhi rubbed her arms from the breeze and walked inside, it was time for her to get ready for the meeting. She had finished packing her suitcase last night, so there would be no worry in the morning. She brushed her hair once again, satisfied, she walked out of her apartment door and locked it, and hopefully the last. She pulled her luggage behind her and began her walk.

She was meeting Ms. Yamaguchi at a cafe not to far away from Haruhi's house, which made it easier for Haruhi to get there, seeing as how she didn't have a car. The cafe was in sight and Haruhi's heart began to race.

'I really hope this job will suit me.' Haruhi nervously thought, biting the end of her thumb. She opened the door to the cafe and a little bell want off as she walked in. Haruhi walked towards a table with an elderly woman sitting at it.

"Are you Haruhi Fujioka?" Ms. Yamaguchi asked Haruhi who was standing infront of her. Haruhi nodded as Ms. Yamaguchi motioned for her to sit down. Haruhi set her luggage beside the table and sat down in the green pastel chair.

"Sorry we had to meet so early in the morning, I just had to run over the basics with you." Ms. Yamaguchi said, pulling out lipstick. Haruhi nodded nervously.

"You don't talk much?" She asked, applying her red lipstick. Haruhi just smiled.

"Well Mrs. Suoh is pregnant, I hope you can take care of a baby. And the four year old is very well behaved, I don't think you will have much trouble with her." She explained, rubbing her bottom lip and top lip together.

Haruhi nodded. 'I didn't know I had to care take care of another child!' She thought fastly in her mind.

"Let's go." Ms. Yamaguchi said, getting up from her chair and walking towards the door. Haruhi quickly sprung up after her, grabbed the handle on her luggage harshly.

They took a taxi the a train station not to far away and boarded the train to the new destination. The Suoh estate!

Haruhi stood before Mrs. Suoh in a room. Mrs. Suoh was doing some weird yoga poses on the ground with her personal trainer, and boy, was her stomach was huge!

Mrs. Suoh stopped her yoga and sat in a burgundy chair across from Haruhi, she was obviously tired from her pregnancy. She sipped her glass of water carefully, eyeing Haruhi. She noticed Haruhi staring at her stomach.

"It's big, isn't it?" Mrs. Suoh chuckled, rubbing her stomach with love. Haruhi chuckled along.

"Yes, it's quite large." Haruhi smiled, she didn't want to upset her new boss.

"Well it's only large because there's two in there." Mrs. Suoh smiled. Haruhi's eyes grew large.

'Two? One is enough to take care of!' Haruhi mentally gasped, keeping her eyes fixed on the swollen belly.

"Ah? Ms. Yamaguchi, did you not tell her there were two? Please go over the nesesities with Ms. Fujioka." Mrs. Suoh said before ushering the two out of her room.

Haruhi followed Mrs. Yamaguchi to a room, presumably her room. There were some work clothes spread out on her bed.

"You are not to be seen in anything but these clothes infront of Mr. and Mrs. Suoh." Ms. Yamaguchi said, smoking a very thin cigarette near the window.

"Wow... These are very different than my normal work clothes..." Haruhi mumbled, running her fingers along the white silk blouse. Beside the blouse was a black pencil skirt and a white apron.

"Mrs. Suoh's underwear is in her bathroom, you should hand wash it. When you get that big, you pee just by sneezing." Haruhi smiled and got changed into her new work clothes and went to aid Mrs. Suoh.

Mrs. Suoh was lounging on a light grey coutch, fliping the pages of an art book she had recieved. She loked over her shoulder and saw Haruhi at the door.

"Look in the laundry basket please." She said casually, pointing behind her to the washroom. Haruhi followed instructions and walked into the bathroom and looked in the black laundry basket. And what do you know, underwear.

**So please review! It will make me feel happy on the inside, and if you don't like it so far, please hang on, it WIILLLL get better, trust me!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

"You're Aimi, right? I'm the new nanny, Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at the four year old walking up the steps to her mansion. Aimi kept walking and handed Haruhi her black and white briefcase for school. Aimi had chin length blonde hair, her bangs were held back with a white clip. She had very blue eyes, you could tell they were carbon copies of her mothers. She wore a navy blue coat with black straps on the front and a black private school dress with black leggings underneath.

"I told you a new maid was coming today." Ms. Yamaguchi said, turning to the girl who was now in her house.

"I know." She said, her voice echoed through the living room. Haruhi quickly followed after and she was already on the third step of the stairs.

"Aren't you going to greet your mother?" Haruhi asked, Mrs. Suoh and Mr. Suoh's bedroom was on the first floor while their daughters room was on the second floor. Haruhi's bedroom was right beside the girls room, actually, only a sliding glass door seperated their rooms.

"I will once I get changed and wash my hands." She said, finishing the last step to the second floor. Haruhi took a mental note and followed the child. The girl closed her bedroom door in Haruhi's face and stepped inside.

'Maybe I've got to be more childish to get her attention...' Haruhi thought, running into her bedroom to get into the girls room. Haruhi mentally grinned at the girl face when she had been caught.

"Hmph, I forgot your bedroom was connected to mine." She huffed, sitting on her bed. "I've got to change."

"Want me to close the door?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Yes please." Haruhi nodded and closed the sliding glass door and walked to the first floor where she had to help Ms. Yamaguchi with dinner.

After dinner was prepared Haruhi brought the tray of dinner to the dining room and overheard Mrs. Suoh and her daughter talking.

"I think that new maid likes me." Aimi said, looking right into her mothers eyes.

"Oh? Did she say that, Aimi?" Mrs. Suoh said, smoothing the table mat out.

"No... I can see it in her face." Aimi smiled as she saw Haruhi walking into the dining room with their food. Haruhi smiled back and placed a plate down infront of Aimi and infront of Mrs. Suoh.

Mrs. Suoh and Aimi finished their dinner and left it up to Haruhi to clean up the rest. Ms. Yamaguchi brought the plates it. Most of them were full of food. Haruhi munched on a carott in the corner of the kitchen.

"Might as well eat the rest, it's just going to be thrown out." Ms. Yamaguchi said, taking an oyster out of it's shell and placed it in her mouth. The two began to eat the left over food.

Haruhi and Ms. Yamaguchi were brushing their teeth ofter their meal when bright lights shone though the dark night and into their window.

"He's here." Ms. Yamaguchi said, spitting her toothpaste out of her mouth and wiping it clean.

Tamaki Suoh walked down the path to his mansion infront of him with two men behind him. Bodyguards? He walked through the doors of his mansion and was greeted by his daughter giving him a big hug. He bent down to hig her back witha playful smile on his face.

"She's new sir. She'll be here for a while." Ms Yamaguchi said, looking at Tamaki. Tamaki was wearing a brown business suit, but it was a tad messy. Tamaki picked up his daughter and turned to her.

"Her name's Haruhi." She beamed, she was proud of herself for remembering her name. "She also lives alone." Tamaki smiled and placed his daughter down on the dark grey couch in the living room.

"Do you have any kids Haruhi?" She asked, moving her father's arms out of her face. Tamaki took a seat beside his daughter and let out a sigh.

"Have a seat, please." He said, motioning for Haruhi to sit with him. She nervously walked towards the couched and the chairs and sat in a brown chair beside him. He smiled and placed a hand on his daughters back.

"Go tell Mom there's no need to come down. I'll be right up." He instructed her.

She smiled, "Kay." She hopped off the couch and ran down the hallway to her mother.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh. Aimi's father."

"Haruhi, sir." She mumbled, looking down at her black clad feet. He leaned back farthur into his chair. 'It's Tamaki...' Haruhi mentally wanted to cry, seeing her old friend from high school.

"I don't have anything to say in particular. But you'll be partly raising my kids... and cooking the food I eat. You're an important person. I should greet you properly." He smiled and looked up to Ms. Yamaguchi, "Madam? Would you send up a bottle of red wine?" She bowed her head and stalked off.

Haruhi nervously sat there, she had never been so nervous in her life. 'What if he doesn't remember me?' She asked herself. He excused Haruhi and she walked off back to where Ms. Y was, pouring some wine.

"He calls you Madam?" Haruhi inquired, looking at Ms. Y carefully.

"Sometimes... Take it up to him." She said and Haruhi quickly listened, picking up the tray. She brought the tray upstairs to Mr and Mrs. Suoh. The tray had an assortment of cheese and a two glasses of red wine.

"Were you grouchy all day again?" Tamaki smirked, peeling his business jacket off him.

"I can't even breathe. And my stomach's so itchy." Eclaire Suoh moaned, standing up from her chair and stretching her back. Tamaki pointed at a small coffee table for Haruhi to place the tray.

"You excersise too much." He layed his coat behind him and sat on the couch.

"I need to be healthy for a natural delivery." She huffed, sitting at a couch opposite of her husband.

"You know the doctors say that won't be easy." Tamaki questioned, raising an eyebrow as he did.

"Of course they say that. A C-section is easier for them."

"We'll you get what you want, you always do." He chuckled softly.

"Of course. I _am _the mom." She smiled brightly as she opened her art book. Haruhi bowed and left the couple alone.

Tamaki sat on his couch holding his wine glass and thought impatiently. 'Where do I know that woman from?' He asked himself, moving the glass to see the wine gush around.

"Say, Eclaire, What is this young maids last name?" He asked his wife, looking at her through his glass, he laughed lightly when the glass warped her image.

"Hmm. I think it's Fuji... Fujia... Something along those lines. Why?"

"I was just wondering..." She sighed. 'So it's her after all. I wonder is she remembers me.'

Haruhi flopped onto her new bed and kicked off her shoes. She let out a long sigh and undid the top buttons of her blouse.

"Haaaruhi?" Aimi yelled from her bedroom.'She yells my name the same way her father did when he got sad back in the day...' Haruhi giggled at the thought of the past memories. Haruhi got up and slid the glass door open to see Aimi all snuggled up in her blackets and teddy bears.

"Yes?" Haruhi asked, a smile grew across her face when she saw how cute that child really was. "And why are you still awake?" She herself couldn't keep awake, her eyes prayed she would doze off anytime soon.

"Can you leave the door open a little?" She squeeked, pulling her teddy bear closer to her chest. Haruhi closed the door so only her head fit in.

"This much?" She asked, poking her head through the open space.

"More please." Haruhi oblidged and opened it more so she could fit two of her heads in. She heard Aimi grunt a 'Thank you' before turning her lamp off and dozing asleep.

Haruhi had woken up early to prepare Mr. Suoh his coffee and breakfast like she was told to do by Ms. Y. She could hear a piano being played in another room but thought nothing of it, since classical music was always played in this house.

"Who's playing? Or is that just a music system?" Haruhi asked, placing silverware onto the tray.

"Pepper. Shake it two times." Ms. Yamaguchi said, Haruhi realised what she said and shook the pepper shaker in her hand twice as instructed.

"Take it." Haruhi nodded and picked up the tray and scurried out of the kitchen. She walked through the double black doors into the piano room and shut the door with her hip. She saw it was Tamaki playing that beautiful music infront of her. She bowed to him, as did he and she set his tray down onto a black table top.

She was absolutely mesmorized by his music, or by him, she couldn't tell. She watned to wait and see if he recognized her but he continued playing. She put the food onto the table and grabbed the tray and left.

'Who am I kidding... Why would he remember me? He has a beautiful family, a great business and a wife! Eclaire...' Haruhi mashed the word 'Eclaire' in her mind up. She was the one who demanded to marry Tamaki that oh so eventful night of Ouran's festival. She just wished she could have stopped the car in time to get Tamaki back, but he was already on a plane to France.

Haruhi winced and blinked back tears.

Haruhi stood outside along with Eclaire, Aimi and Ms. Yamaguchi. Tamaki was holding Aimi up while smothering her with kisses.

"I'll miss my little girl!" He cooed, ruffling her hair and seting her in Haruhi's arms.

"The Beethoven sounded nice." She complimented him. She knew that's what he liked. He smiled and looked at his wife.

"Bye." She said lovingly towards him, wrapping her cream coloured coat around her swollen stomach.

"Bye." He waved back to the family as he walked down the black limo parked infront of the mansion. Eclaire walked back inside.

"Breakfast please!" She demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ms. Yamaguchi said, quickly following after her. Aimi smiled and looked at Haruhi.

"Breakfast please!" She immated the way her mother talked.

"Yes, Ma'am." Haruhi chuckled and brought her inside.

Haruhi had finished breakfast for Aimi, finished bathing Mrs. Suoh, finished painting Mrs. Suoh's toe nails and finally finished cleaning the bathroom. Haruhi was exghausted afer her days work. She finally got to go to sleep and she did.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3- A/N: I just realised I've been spelling Eclair 'Eclaire' Sorry, but I can't change now. Please remember, this plot is going along with the movie "The Housemaid" Please do not credit me, credit the makers of that wonderful movie. All I did was write it in my own words. Characters belong to makers of Ouran high school host club, if I say otherwise.. Thank uuuuu

Today, the Suoh family and Haruhi were going to a family cabin for the winter. This was something Haruhi was actually excited for. They all had to walk down a snow path to get to the cabin but it would all be better, because the house had a sauna, pool and a hot tub.

Aimi dived into the pool, with her little black one piece bathing suit with a white skirt attatched. It was adorable. Haruhi quickly dressed into her red bathing suit, it was a two piece, but it wasn't a 'sexy' bathing suit like everyone else had.

Haruhi dived into the pool after her and picked her up in the pool.

"You're a good swimmer!" She laughed, "You're floating!" Aimi was on her back, holding her breathe as she floated in the pool. Aimi quikcly crawled out and ran to the room with the hot ub in it.

Haruhi herself got out and dried herself, but she wanted to swim more. She looked to make sure the family wasn't looking and she dived back into the water.

Haruhi was laying in her bed peacefully, scanning the screen on her laptop and cuddling against her sheets. She heard her door knob turn and she quickly turned around to see Tamaki quietly closing the door.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Haruhi. It's been a while. I didn't think I'd ever see you again!" Tamaki grinned playfully, stading over her bed. She quickly shot up fron her lying position and grinned back.

"Tamaki... It has been a while. I didn't think you'd remember me. After all, you didn't say anything to me." Haruhi winced, it really hurt when he didn't say anything back when she had brought him his breakfast.

"That's only because I didn't want Eclaire to hear me. She would have ad you fired in an instant if she remembered who you were." He smiled a caring smile, one she remembered from back in the day. Haruhi sighed. If only she knew that before hand.

"Well tell me, what have you been doing all these years since high school? It's been like ten years." He sat on her bed intentivly.

"Well when I graduated I stayed at home and helped out my dad, usually with cooking since he's horrible at that. I got a job and helped my dad with bills and rent since his job at the supermarket isn't all that great. I finally moved out to where my old apartment is and I kept my old job until I got this one." She explained.

"I thought you wanted to become a lawyer, not a housemaid." He sounded depressed now. Not because a housemaid is usually a horrid job, but because his old bst friend is probably unhappy.

I did... But I couldn't pay for school with the salary I was on..." She trailed off. "How about you? The last time I saw you was when I saw you and Eclaire speeding off for France!"

He smiled at the memories.

"Well when we got to France I attended a private school there, and graduated. After graduation I had to propose to Eclaire, or else her family and my family would have been at war. So we got married and we bought this house. I took over the Suoh company because my grandmother had fallen ill and died and my father passed it on to me. Then four years ago my precious Aimi was born and she made my life so happy. She made me forget I was in a forced marriage and forget that I left every thing I loved back in Japan. And now I am expecting twins.." He gushed, smacking his cheeks with his hands and his eyes got all watery.

"I can't wait!" He cooed and drooled.

"What's one thing you loved back in Japan?" Haruhi skepticaly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I loved the club!" He huffed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Did you love me?" Haruhi asked and immediantly regreted that.

"Don't answer that!" Haruhi screeched, covering her mouth with her hand. He smiled and looked away.

"I did love you. And I still do Haruhi. I don't think anything will change that. I love Eclaire, but it's not the same love I have for you." And at the moment Haruhi kissed him. Haruhi was about to pull away but she realised Tamaki was kissing back. She pulled him ontop of her and things got pretty carried away.~

The drive back was awkward as hell. Tamaki was sitting in the front seat playing a game on his phone while Eclaire drived. Haruhi wanted to badly to just steal Tamaki back but Eclaire is a powerful woman. All Haruhi could think about was what had happened the night before.

The next day Tamaki had left for work as usual, saying his farewell to his chld and wife and not to anyone else. Haruhi hated that.

That night Haruhi was reading a bedtime story to Aimi, in hopes she would fall asleep.

"...The mother starts shedding her tears into the lake... Look at the picture." Haruhi said, raising the book up to Aimi's face then bring it back.

"You know... Youre such a nice girl." Haruhi sighed, looking up t the child. She wished that child was Tamaki and hers, not Eclaires and his. "You're not bad tempered, you are very polite."

"I learned that from daddy. He said to treat people with respect." A small smile formed on her little pink lips.

"You're lucky to have a father that teaches you things like that..." Haruhi mumbled, pulling the girls shoes off.

"Please leave the door open wide tonight." She mumbled and snuggled into her blankets. Haruhi agreed and skipped out of the room and down the hallway. She went downstairs to go see Ms. Yamaguchi when Tamaki arrived home, it was very late at night. Haruhi did the usual and stood beside Ms. Y while they bowed to Tamaki as he entered. He chuckled at the women.

"It's so late... No need to do that." He started up the steps but stopped and looked at Haruhi. He motioned for her to come to him and she did. He pulled a letter from his coat and handed it to Haruhi.

"Congrats on your son, Ms. Yamaguchi."

"Thank you sir." She called from behind Haruhi and bowed. Tamaki started up the stairs again leaving Haruhi alone with Ms. Y.

Tamaki wandered down the halls of his mansion, with a glass of red wine and his navy blue robe and boxers. Oh how he missed Haruhi already. He wanted to visit her this night but decided to give his daughter a kiss before he did, seeing as how he did not get to see her that day.

He walked into her blue and pink room and kneeled down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He turned around and walked into Haruhi's room to find her awake and lying down.

'Finally' Haruhi thought as she excepted a sip of his wine. She grabbed Tamaki's hand and followed him somewhere. Somewhere not where his daughter could hear anything...

Meanwhileeeee-

Ms. Yamaguchi wandered aimlesly around the house, accomplishing many things needed to be done. She went to go check up on Haruhi and opened Haruhi's bedroom door. Haruhi was missing from the scene...

Ms. Yamaguchi scurried though the halls in search of Haruhi and heard a faint noise coming from a hallway nobody ever used. Once she got closer she could recall moaning noises, immediantly she walked away, knowing full well what was going on.

Ms. Yamaguchi had prepared breakfast for Mrs. Suoh and was walking to the master bedroom, where she saw Haruhi and Eclaire on the bed. Eclaire was lying down sipping some water while Haruhi was on her knees and feeling her stomach.

"Wow, they're really kicking aren't they?" Haruhi chuckled, keeping her hands on Eclaire's stomach.

'That's awful...' Ms. Yamaguchi thought to herself as she set the food door and saw herself out.

Ms. Yamaguchi got out of the black car and thanked the driver. She walked towards a woman sitting on an outside table and sat beside the lady. The two women got into deep conversation.

"Haruhi...She used to eat the stinkiest noodles...But now she won't even touch them." Ms. Yamaguchi told Eclaires mother, Mrs. Tonerre. "She just can't keep her food her breasts are swollen."

"I know you are sharp." Mrs. Tonerre said. "She doesn't realise she's pregnant yet?"

"She's sort of slow on that part." Ms. Y said, sipping her boiling hot tea.

"Slow..." Mrs. Tonerre sipped her own tea. "Really... When do you think she'll find out? And what do you think she'll do about it?"

"I don't know. But she wont pull any tricks, she has a good heart." Ms. Y said, setting her tea cup down on the saucer.

"So your boss was naked, and you didn't resist?" Charlies eyes widened at her friend Haruhi. Haruhi buried her face in a bouquet of flowers.

"I guess. I was sort of waiting for him.." Haruhi blushed, faintly embarressed. She clutched the flowers.

"So..." Charlie smirked, waggling her eyebrows at Haruhi. "Is it any different with a rich man?" Haruhi gasped at her best friend.

"No!" She became very flustered and turned away while Charlie laughed.

"Are you gonna keep working there?" Charlie asked, walking steadily along with Haruhi. Haruhi nodded. "Well it is awkward around his wife?"

"It's like it didn't even happen..." Haruhi saddened, it _was_ like nothing happened. But she knew Tamaki lover her, and that's all she needed to keep going. Haruhi kept walking and set the flowers down on a grave.

"Bye, Mom. I won't be coming anymore." Her eyes began to fill with tears, but she blinked them away. She was strong, everytime she visited she never cried, what was so different now?


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4- A/N: Please remember, this plot is going along with the movie "The Housemaid" Please do not credit me, credit the makers of that wonderful movie. All I did was write it in my own words. Characters belong to makers of Ouran high school host club, if I say otherwise.. Thank uuuuu

Haruhi stood on a ladder, with a duster in hand, ready to clean the ladder was on one of the staircase steps, just to reach the chandelier. A small, battery powered vacuum cleaner moved it's way cross the stairs. It still amazed Haruhi that a robot vacuum cleaner could still move around when it needed no one to operate it.

Aimi stood near the doorway beside the top of the stairs. She thought it was very dangerous for Haruhi to be leaning while standing on a ladder, while the ladder was in the stairwell, but she thought Haruhi could handle it. So she just stood and watched.

Haruhi began cleaning while Mrs. Tonerre and Mrs. Suoh walked to the top of the stair case, ready to go down.

"Why call in someone else to do the cleaning?" Mrs. Tonerre asked, picking a hair off her sweater. "Just have her do it bit by bit." She walked alongside her daughter who was rubbing her belly, admiring it. It worried Haruhi how Mrs. Tonerre wasn't paying attention to where she was going but she kept dusting anyways.

"She won't be too busy until the twins are born." She smirked. "That damn thing!" She called out as she almost stepped on the little automatic vacuum. She stepped over it and accidently knocked over the ladder Haruhi was standing on. Eclaire gasped while Mrs. Tonerre pushed her back against the wall. The ladder full towards the ground, with a loud clank it hit the floor beneath.

"My god, Mom!" Eclaire shouted, grabbing her moms arm. Eclaire tried to get past her mom but her mom blocked her, and cornered her with her back. Aimi came running to her mother while Haruhi hung by the chandelier.

"Mom, do something!" Eclair shouted, looking over her moms shoulder.

"Grandma do something!" Aimi cried, looking up to her grandmother.

"Aimi stay still!" Her grandmother yelled at the child, which scared Aimi.

Haruhi hung, begging for somebody to grab her feet but Mrs. Tonerre did not let anyone. Ms. Yamaguchi was at the bottom of the stairs, fearing the worst.

Haruhi's hands let loose and she fell to the ground, hard. Eclaire screamed while her mother pretended to be scared. Ms. Yamaguchi gave Mrs. Tonerre the foulest look ever.

"Mom! Are you crazy?" She whispered, giving her mother a hard look.

"Shut up." Her mother said sternly while she looked at Haruhi on the floor.

Haruhi was now in a cat-scan.

"She has a slight concussion. She feels pains in her pelvis so we'll do some tests." The doctor told Ms. Yamaguchi, who was worridly looking at Haruhi through the window. "Second floor right?" Ms. Y nodded.

"Your husbands fucking her, and now she's pregnant." Mrs. Tonerre said to her daughter who was sitting still on the couch. "It's a fact."

A hurt and angry look graced Eclaires face. She stared blankly at the fire place infront of her.

"The possibility that the baby is not Tamaki's is zero." She whispered into her daughters ear.

"I-I still can't believe you did that infront of Aimi. I can't believe you did that!" She said back, her focus not leaving the fire.

"It was an _accident_." Her mother laughed behind her. She picked up her buzzing phone and answered it.

"_She has a concussion, a slightly bruised pelvis and some mild abrasions."_ The doctor informed her over the phone which was now on speaker option. "_A couple days worth of rest and she'll be fine."_

"I don't care about that stuff!" She said impatiently, crossing her arms.

"_I'm sorry, I'm just reading what was given to me, I don't recall the doctor saying that. She also didn't discharge blood either..."_ Mrs. Tonerre hung up the phone on the doctor.

"So, Tamaki is going on a business trip, right?" Mrs. Tonerre asked, putting her attention back to her daughter. "I'll take care of everything, alright?"

"Leave me alone." Eclaire said, her face not changing with expression.

Ms. Yamaguchi heaved around a fairly large basket of flowers to Haruhi's bedside in the hospital.

"There's your consolation payment. Mrs. Tonerre's apology. Get some rest." She said, and walked about peacefully. Haruhi smiled faintly at the basket of flowers. She grabbed the consolation payment and opened it. 'Wow...' She thought as she looked at the number.

She set the payment onto the flowers and layed back down. Her head hurt and so did her abdomin. But hey, there's nothing she could do about it. The nurse came by and brought Haruhi the phone she asked for. She wanted to call her father and check up on him. The phone was ringing, she waited for her father to pick up and he did.

"Hey dad." Haruhi happily said, she was glad to hear his voice again.

"Haruhi!" He screamed over the phone, his yell ended in a cough, but not a deadly cough. "How's my little princess doing in that big house?"

"I'm doing fine dad, I'm actually not at the house at the moment..." She trailed off, what was she doing! She should _**not**_ be telling her dad what happened, but she was in too far now.

"Oh..?" He questioned, his voice raising at the end.

"I'm actually in the hospital." She chuckled, she didn't want to worry him so she laughed for him.

"And whyyy are you in the hospital!" He growled, she could hear him grip the phone on the other end.

"I was cleaning a chandelier on a ladder, and I sort of fell from the second floor." She said, slightly embarressed.

"..."

"Dad?"

"Be careful Haruhi... You're all I have left! I mean, it's not like I have grandchildren!" He snarled, grinding his teeth.

"Oh, I have to go, I love you dad. I'll call you again." She closed the phone and handed it back to the nurse.

When Ms. Yamaguchi arrived back at the mansion, Mrs. Tonerre yelled for her to come to her in the living room. Ms. Yamaguchi walked in and saw Eclaire and Mrs. Tonerre reclining in the chairs.

"Do you still think of me as that little high school girl, Ms. Yamaguchi?" Eclaire asked, looking out the window sternly.

"No, of course not." She replied nervously. Had she found out?

"Then why did you gossip about my husband to an outsider!" She screamed, coldly looking at Ms. Y.

"Never again will it happen." Ms. Yamaguchi said, bowing her head in respect.

"Outsider?" Mrs. Tonerre asked, her voice filled with disgust. "I am your mother!"

"Mom!" Eclaire yelled with distress, gripping the arms of the couch.

Ms. Yamaguchi was excused from the room from that point.


	5. Chapter 5

- Chapter 5- A/N: Please remember, this plot is going along with the movie "The Housemaid" Please do not credit me, credit the makers of that wonderful movie. All I did was write it in my own words. Characters belong to makers of Ouran high school host club, if I say otherwise.. Thank uuuuu

"Hello, Mother." Tamaki said to his mother-in-law, Mrs. Tonerre when he arrived home. She wistfully ran up to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Eclaires a bit on the moody side today..." She warned him, but only because Eclaire had just found out Tamaki cheated on her.

"She always is." He smiled brightly as he walked forward. He walked to his closet/room to find Ms. Yamaguchi packing his clothes for his business trip. The room his closet was in was conjoined with a living space, which was where Eclaire was sitting peacefully, reading her book.

"I haven't seen Haruhi today..." He said, looking at Ms. Yamaguchi. Ms. Yamaguchi cringed and quickly thought of something.

"I sent her to the hospital. She hasn't been feeling too good lately." She replied, folding a white button down shirt. "She'll be back tomorrow, sir."

"Why are you guys chatting this late at night..?" Eclaire called from the other room. "With your _annoying _voice. And why does it take you so long to pack a suitcase? You're just getting old, I think."

Ms. Yamaguchi was pained with hurt while Tamaki laughed quietly.

"Here is Miss Fujioka." A woman rolled Haruhi to a doctor, Haruhi just _*had* _to be in a wheelchair.

"Thank you." The doctor said, ruffling papers together."Miss Fujioka, we didn't know at first, but can you see that?" She asked, pointing to a small dot. "That's a fertilized egg, you are pregnant! Maybe about four weeks along." Haruhi stayed silent.

Pregnant.

_Pregnant?_

_**Pregnant?**_ The work ran through her head.

'I'm pregnant with a married mans baby!' She thought, she felt like she was going to pass out but she needed to stay awake. She needed to go back to that house.

"So, it's your bosses baby?" Charlie asked, pushing herself in Haruhi's wheelchair, obviously enjoying herself. "Youre gonna spend all your money on that baby!"

"Well, if it is your bosses baby, can't he give you money?"

Haruhi sat for a bit and thought.

"Have you ever had an abortion?" She asked Charlie, to which Charlie promptly shook her head.

"You need to get out of that house!" Charlie warned her, raising her eyebrows.

"Thanks." Mrs. Tonerre talked to the phone then hung up. "Haruhi knows she is pregnant now. Let's see what that whore tries to do."

Eclaire thought... 'Tamaki isn't the man to cheat, or so I thought. But who is so freakin' good enough he cheats on me? Haruhi Fujioka... Haruhi Fujioka... _Haruhi Fujioka! _That's the girl, I payed her debts a long time ago... Back when Tamaki was in that club... They were in love...' Eclaire shook with rage.

Her mother sighed.

"I should have pushed her from some where higher up I guess, I could have ended things sooner." Mrs. Tonerre grinned, looking out the window.

Charlie was grabbing Haruhi's shoulders and helping her towards the mansion. Haruhi was still in alot of pain, but she wanted to go back to the home to settle things with Tamaki. Charlie helped her up the stairs to Haruhi's room. Charlie emptied her plastic bag of herbal drinks into the small fridge in the room and returned to Haruhi's side.

"Ohh, I see your friend has gotten you some herbal medicine. I should have done that." Mrs. Tonerre said, putting on a fake smile. In the other doorway, the doorway to Aimi's room stood Eclaire. She was leaning against the doorframe holding her bulging stomach and giving the coldest stare she could.

Later that night, Eclaire had a plan. She went rummaging though Tamaki's things and found his golf club. 'This outta do it.' She thought evily and she gripped it. She waddled over to the stairs and manged them by herself and walked down the corridor.

Haruhi lay sound asleep, all cuddled up in some duvets. But little did she know that Eclaire was right beside her, holding a gulf club in the air.

She was about to strike, but she compsed herself and took a couple of breathes. She put the golf club by her side and turned around to see Ms. Yamaguchi. She walked towards her and threw the golf club into her hands and threw the door open.

"UGHHH!" She screamed in defeat and waddled back to her bedroom.

The next morning Ms. Yamaguchi walked in on Haruhi taking a bath.

"You know... This house is kind of scary..." Haruhi mumbled over her shoulder to the other maid.

"Why?"

"Last night..." Haruhi mumbled again.

"...What about it?"

Haruhi shook her head.

"A nightmare?"

Haruhi shook her head again. "I think I should quit."

Ms. Yamaguchi stopped what she was doing and walked over to the bathing Haruhi.

"Then pack up and leave." She said sternly. She didn't meen to be harsh, but she just had to convince Haruhi to leave, it was her best interest.

"Shouldn't I wait until they find someone else..?" Haruhi questioned, looking up at her superior with her big brown eyes.

"Look here. They won't care if you just disapear, no one will. Just go on."

"I should at least tell them..." Haruhi mumbled looking at her toes coming out of the water. To be honest Haruhi wanted to stay and wait for Tamaki, but she didn't have a choice now.

"Cut the bullshit and get out of here."

"You don't want her getting in the way of Aimi, do you? Or the twins?" Mrs. Tonerre asked her daughter, walking right behind her. "Make her get an abortion."

Mrs. Tonerre followed her daughter up to her make-up room and watched her patiently.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Haruhi sat down quietly with Ms. Yamaguchi by her side. Her seat was right behind Eclaires. Eclaire finished up her make-up and turned to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry, but something came up." Haruhi said, playing with her fingers.

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Mrs. Tonerre asked, crossing her arms.

"I-it's a family matter." Haruhi stuttered, her heart was pounding in her chest. Had Eclaire found out? Because Eclaire was giving her the nastiest glare ever.

Eclaire raised her arm and slapped Haruhi right across the face.

"What are you doing?" Haruhi asked, a red mark on her face, the shape of a hand.

Again, Eclaire raised her hand and slapped Haruhi as hard as she could. Mrs. Tonerre grinned behind her.

Haruhi finally stood up and put a hand to her face, "I said, what are you doing?"

"I treated you well and nicely. Did I not?" Eclaire questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Haruhi looked down. She had found out.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." She stuttered again. Eclaire grinned. Haruhi had better back down because she was in no postion to be arguing.

"For what?" She teased, putting on her 'little girl act'

Ms. Yamaguchi sighed, and looked away from the terrible scene.

Eclaire smacked her again.

Haruhi sat down, keeping her gaze to the floor.

"I'll see myself out." Ms. Yamaguchi said, but Eclaire stopped her.

"Stay here." She ordered and Ms. Y listened.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi mumbled again.

"For what?" Eclaire grinned, grabbing Haruhi by the hair and forcefully pushing her head against the chair back.

"Sit up straight." Mrs. Tonerre said, standing infront of her daughter. "Here is 100 million yen. Get an abortion. Take the money, and never come back." Mrs. Tonerre walked off.

"That _thing_ inside you, it's actually nothing. It's easy to get rid of. Think wisely."


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6- A/N: Please remember, this plot is going along with the movie "The Housemaid" Please do not credit me, credit the makers of that wonderful movie. All I did was write it in my own words. Characters belong to makers of Ouran high school host club, if I say otherwise.. Thank uuuuu

Haruhi walked down the stairs with an expressionless face. Meanwhile Ms. Yamaguchi was fixing her a bag of ice for her face.

'Imbecile!' She thought of Eclaire when she ran to Haruhi waiting in the room.

Haruhi sat slouched on her bed, thinking of nothing in particular. Ms. Y came scurrying in and handed her the bag of ice.

"I should have thought of Eclaire..." Haruhi moaned, putting the ice to her face. "I did a horrible thing."

"No, it's Tamaki who should have thought of her." Ms. Y said, starting her cigarette.

"I love Tamaki..." Haruhi stated, looking at her fellow maid. "And I know he loves me back."

"Oh." Mis Y. said, chuckling as she did. "And how do you know that?"

"Because I've known him since I was in High School. He had the biggest crush on me, but I kept rejecting him. He was forced to marry Eclaire, he told me he still loves me." Haruhi gritted her teeth at the thought of Eclaire now.

"Who even told them I was pregnant in the first place?" Haruhi questioned, looking at her black heels.

Ms. Yamaguchi solemly walked over to a wall. She was ashamed that she was the one who told the family Haruhi was pregnant. Maybe she should have kept her mouth shut.

"If you want more money from them, all you have to do is ask." She said, keeping her eyes on a painting. "Forget the baby. Do you actually want it?"

"I don't know..." Haruhi whispered. It was hers... And Tamaki's... Theirs. Ms. Yamaguchi started to walk out the doorway when she turned back.

"Any why they hell did you let her slap you around like that?" She moaned, and walked away. Haruhi scuffed at that last comment.

'When will Tamaki come home?' She thought, padding her cheek with the ice.

Aimi came wandering to Haruhi's room and she leaned against the doorframe. She was already in her white nightgown, ready to sleep.

"You're still awake?" Haruhi asked the small child.

"You go to sleep first, I'll watch over you." She smiled, flicking her blonde hair out of her face. Haruhi smiled and laid down in her bed and pretended to sleep.

"Sorry..." Aimi apologized.

"Why?" Haruhi asked, suddenly leaning up.

"Grandma pushed the ladder on purpose." She said. "I watched her do it."

Haruhi's eyes widened. 'Is this true?'

"It was an _accident_ Aimi." Haruhi insisted, proping her head on her arm. She didn't want Aimi thinking her grandmother was a lunatic, so she insisted against it.

Aimi stubbornly shook her head, her blonde hair whiping her face. Her big blue eyes glistened.

"You are a good person, and I feel really bad." She whimpered, looking down to the ground. Haruhi smiled, but couldn't get that thought of of her mind.

Eclaire got out of her car and walked down the the herbal medicine shop, to pick something up for Haruhi. She bought a bag full of medical drink which she added a little something to and she filled them up in Haruhi's other drinks.

"Ms. Yamaguchi, I want Haruhi out of this room. Move her into yours." Eclaire said before walking back down the stairs. Ms. Yamaguchi nodded and began to pick up Haruhi's things.

Haruhi was sitting in her new bed, she could tell something odd was up, but she couldn't put a finger to it.

"Why are you in here?" Aimi asked Haruhi, flattening out a crease in her black dress.

"I had to move here, to make room for a new nanny." Haruhi said, giving Aimi a smile.

"Why is there gonna be a new nanny?" She inquired, putting her hands behind her back.

"I have a baby in my tummy just like your mom." Haruhi said, putting a hand to her stomach. Aimi's eyes widenend.

"Really? Is it a boy or a girl?" She asked excitedly. Her blue eyes full of wonder.

"I hope it's a girl, like you."

"Oh, It's too small to see?" Haruhi nodded at the little girl.

"Aimi..." Haruhi whipsered. But before she could say anything Aimi was called downstairs. Aimi promptly ran down the stairs to go with her mother to the hospital. Eclaire was ready to give birth, her suitcases and the babies suitcases have been packed already and ready to go.

Eclaire quickly turned to Ms. Yamaguchi and whispered somethign in her ear.

"Watch that woman for me." Was what she said before she was ushered out of the house by her mother. She held her bulging stomach with one arm while she grabbed a railing with her other.

Now Ms. Yamaguchi walked back into the house and struck a pose.

"Finally!" She moaned, stretching her back. "That bitch is out of the house!" She picked up her favourite book and layed in a lounge chair infront of the fire, where Eclaire usually sat.

Maybe about half an hour later Haruhi came running up to Ms. Yamaguchi.

"I am going to keep this baby!" She stated, her face full of concern.

"Do what you will." Ms. Yamaguchi said, waving Haruhi out of her face. Haruhi smiled and walked away, she had a plan for the morning.

Haruhi was placed in the kitchen by the backdoor of the mansion. The two men then brought back her suitcase and locked the door behind her. When they turned their backs Haruhi stuck her tongue out at them and looked at Ms. Yamaguchi.

"They even took my cell phone!" She huffed, sitting at the dining room table with Ms. Yamaguchi.

"Eat." Ms. Yamaguchi said, pointing to Haruhi's plate with her fork. Haruhi hesitantly picked up her fork and began to eat her eggs and bacon.

Tamaki walked into the hospital with his men by his side. He had been informed his wife was giving birth so he made it to the hospital as quickly as he could. He walked into the waiting room beside Eclaires room and saw her mother who quickly got up and pulled him into a hug.

"You can go in Tamaki." She smiled, pushing him in the direction his wife was in.

He walked in and saw Eclaire lying in her bed with one child wrapped in a nsow white blanket, while the other child was in a nurses arms, it too was in a snow white blanket.

"Twin boys." The nurse said, handing a child in his arms. He had a little tuft of hair, the same colour as Eclaires but when the little boy opened his eyes, they were a deep violet just like Tamaki's.

'My sons..' Tamaki thought as a smile grew on his voice. He could feel his chest swell up with pride and joy when he saw the little child in his arms.

Eclaire got up with the child, following her mother to the waiting room, they had to take a family shot. Eclaire sat on a light brown couch while Tamaki sat on the other end, both holding a twin. Mrs. Tonerre stood infront of them, her finger on the button. She took a shot and the nurses took the children away from Tamaki and Eclaire.

"What beautiful boys." Mrs. Tonerre said, looking at the picture through her camera.

"I'm going to go home and get changed, I will come back, alright?" Tamaki said, walking over to Eclaire. She nodded and pulled him down by his sleeve. She pulled him right into a forceful kiss, ending with her biting her lip, leaving it to bleed.

"Umm, ok." Tamaki stuttered, putting a couple fingers to his lip then promptly leaving.

Eclaire looking out the window behind her.

"Son of a bitch.."

Haruhi walked aimlesly around the house, sipping a herbal drink out of the mini fridge. She walked into Eclaires make-up room and smudged the lipstick on the mirror. She felt extra angry at that exact moment. Was it because Eclaire was giving birth to Tamaki's children? Haruhi didn't know,she only knew she felt angry and heartbroken.

Haruhi walked down the hallway to the master bedroom, where Eclaire and Tamaki slept. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomin and laid herself on the edge of the bed. She started writhing in pain, gripping the lower stomach and moaning.

Tamaki walked through the doors of his mansion, taking his grey business coat off and giving it to Ms. Yamaguchi.

"Ah, I don't need anything." He said before jogging to where his bedroom was. He had better get changed fast, he didn't want Eclaire to be upset. He looked in his wife's mirror and noticed a lipstick smudge, he shrugged it off and looked at his lip where his wife had bitten him.

'How dare she!' He thought as he stepped away from the mirror. He had better clean that off so he went to the master bedrooms washroom and foound Haruhi under the water. She came back up, gasping for air.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki chirped when he saw her face. She turned and looked at him, her face was pale, it wasn't normally that pale.

"I'm pregnant." She said before splashing water onto her face.

"Ha...ruhi.." He whispered, his fists clenched into balls. At that moment Ms. Yamaguchi came beside him.

"Haruhi! Get out of there!" She instructed. The maids were to never use the master washroom. Just then Haruhi leaned over the side of the bathtub and blood came spewing from her mouth. Tears then followed. Tamaki gasped and ran up to the tub where Haruhi was lying in. The water in the tub began to fill with blood while Haruhi started screaming in pain.

"No, baby don't do this!" She moaning clutching her abdomin. Tamaki quickly grabbed his cell phone and called the family doctors and surgeons, commanding they come over as soon as possible.

Haruhi lay in the master bedrooms bed, covered with lots of blankets and robes and such. Ms. Yamaguchi sat by her side while Tamaki nervously stood with his back facing Haruhi.

"Just let me leave with this baby... You can live here and stay with your family. Even though it _is _yours." Haruhi moaned, her face completely covered with sweat.

"No... We are going to have this baby. Together." He said with a beautiful smile on his face. The doctors arrived and got Haruhi on a stretcher to take her to a special hospital.

Mrs. Tonerre walked beside a doctor while they were following Haruhi out of the mansion.

"There's a baby in there. It's dead now, please have it removed." Mrs. Tonerre said to the doctor, the doctor nodded and scurried after the stretcher.

Ms. Yamaguchi paced herself as she walked up to Mrs. Tonerre.

"Mr. Suoh wants to see you."

"Really? Me?" Mrs. Tonerre asked. Ms. Yamaguchi nodded and walked right past her to do her other duties.

Mrs. Tonerre sat in Tamaki's piano room while he gracefully played the piano.

"So...Is that baby dead? Is it erased?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the keys.

"Yes." She said, looking at her painted nails.

"She said it was my baby."Tamaki said angrily, his playing got a little more forceful.

"Who says?" Mrs. Tonerre said, clutching the chairs arms. "A person like her would do anything to get our money."

"She's not like that!" Tamaki yelled. He got up from the piano bench was walked towards her. "If it wasn't mine, then why would she go through all that trouble? Let me slipped her some poison?" Mrs. Tonerre grinned.

"It wasn't me."

"Then who!" Tamaki screamed, slamming his fist into the table. "Was it Eclaire?"

"Sorry, it _was _me." Mrs. Tonerre lied, she didn't want her daughter taking the blame.

"Are you insane? I am so shocked. That was _my_ child. How dare you think you can do that! The nerve!" He spat, turning back to his piano.

"Tell me this. _Is it not my child if your daughter doesn't give birth to it?"_ Tamaki asked raising his eyebrows.

"No... It's not." She said as Tamaki began to play the piano once again.


	7. Chapter 7

-Chapter 7- A/N: Please remember, this plot is going along with the movie "The Housemaid" Please do not credit me, credit the makers of that wonderful movie. All I did was write it in my own words. Characters belong to makers of Ouran high school host club, if I say otherwise.. Thank uuuuu

"Did you get a signature?" A female doctor asked another while they gave Haruhi medicaton before the surgery.

"No, but it's an emergency. We need to do this quick." She said, putting a pair of blue gloves on. And so the female doctors began their work on Haruhi to remove the dead baby.

Haruhi lay in her hospital bed, as weak as could be. Her eyelids felt like they weighed a million pounds, but yet they didn't. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't, she was too tired.

Eclaire had gotten rid of her baby. She had poisoned her and killed her baby. Haruhi moaned in pain and stopped when she saw Ms. Yamaguchi.

"I'm sorry they did this to you.." She whispered, sitting on the bed beside Haruhi.

"H-how did they even know I was pregnant? Aimi told me that her grandmother pushed the ladder on purpose, when I didn't even know I was pregnant!" Haruhi shouted, the tears fell down her face.

"I told them." Ms. Yamaguchi said, looking down to the rings on her fingers.

"But how did you know?" Haruhi whimpered, the stress was really getting to her now.

"Nothing goes on in that house without me knowing. The day you came back from the hospital you baby's fate was already decided."

Haruhi was choked. She thought the only person she could trust as a friend in that house was Ms. Yamaguchi, but apparently not. Outof impulse Haruhi raised her hand and smacked Ms. Yamaguchi right across the face. She expected Ms. Yamaguchi to yell at her, to scream ather but she just sat there. Keeping her head down.

Had Ms. Yamaguchi realised how much pain Haruhi was in?

"Never go back to that house!" Ms. Yamaguchi said sterny, looking right into Haruhi's eyes.

"I've got to. I have to get pay back!" She stuttered, and ended it with a cough. Ms. Yamaguchi shook her head and got up.

"Please get better." She said before she left the room.

Haruhi lay there, by herself, no baby, no Tamaki.

About a day after the incedent Ms. Yamaguchi walked up the family on the couch. Eclaire was holding both of the twins while Tamaki sat beside her. Aimi was on the other end of the couch beside her grandmother.

"I quit." Ms. Yamaguchi said, taking her handkerchief and throwing it on the floor. The whole family gasped when Haruhi was by her side.

"Ahh Haruhi!" Aimi yelled, frantically waving at her. Tamaki stood up and faced his family.

"I'm leaving you Eclaire." He said sternly, looking her right in the eyes.

"But Tamaki!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. Aimi's grandmother covered Aimi's ears, expecting the worst.

"I was forced to marry you... I never really loved you. I was forced to have children with you. I'm forced to live here every single day with you. I found the woman I love, I've loved her since High School and nothing will ever change that!" He trembled, his hands balled into fists.

A tear rolled down Haruhi's face. She had missed Tamaki, and now he was leaving his wife for her. But their child was still dead, and nothing could change that.

Tamaki slowely backed away and stood beside Haruhi.

"I want you out of this house, Eclaire! And I _will _be filing for a divorce. As for the kids I want shared custody." He grabbed Haruhi's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

"You can't do this!" She screamed, tears falling from her face and landing on her son's blanket.

"If you can kill my child... I can surely divorce you. Now pack your things and leave."

Eclaire smacked her forehead, she felt like fainting but she couldn't just sit there.

"Men?" Tamaki called out and two men came from the front door. "Could you please assist these two in packing their bags? I want them out tonight."

Eclaire got up and handed both of the children into Tamaki's arms, making the both of them cry. The men nodded and escorted Mrs. Tonerre and Eclaire to their rooms.

Aimi came running up to her father and hugged his legs.

"Okay sweetheart, let daddy sit down with the boys." Tamaki smiled at his daughter and walked over to the couch. He sat down and re-adjusted his sons in his arms.

"What are their names?" Haruhi asked, sitting on Tamaki's other side.

"Well, his name is Jiro, it means second born. Eclaire picked that. His name is Akira, it means bright boy, also picked by Eclaire." Tamaki explained. He looked so happy holding them.

"Those are beautiful names..." She wished she could have named her child, if she ever got to have one.

"So Aimi, what's it like having baby brothers?" Haruhi asked, trying to keep her mind of the events.

"So-so." She said, running her finger carefully across her baby brothers head.

"You won't be hearing the last of me!" Eclaire said, pulling her luggage behind her while her mother followed behind. Tamaki chuckled and looked at his daughter.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this Aimi, it's just that mommy and daddy don't love eachother any more." Tamaki managed to ruffle her blonde hair.

"It's ok. I get it. But can you do my a favour?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"Yes, anything."

"Can I just live with you?" She raised a single blonde eyerbrow. Tamaki sighed.

"We'll talk about that stuff later, alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"Haruhi?" Aimi asked, crawling onto her fathers lap, but not being a burden to the babies.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to be my new mom?" Haruhi's heart started racing. 'That reminds me. What's happening?' She asked herself.

"Ms. Yamaguchi?" Tamaki asked, looking at the elderly woman still present in the living room.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you still going to leave?" He asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"No Sir, I just can not stand Eclaire." She smiled happily. Same with Haruhi and Tamaki. She walked over to Tamaki and took a baby from him, "shall I put these two back to sleep?"

"That would be wonderful." Tamaki said, getting up to help Ms. Yamaguchi.


End file.
